


the sweet scent of being with you

by SupermanYoosung



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sorry i got into enstars and have brainrot, two gay little pastel boys go on a trip to italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupermanYoosung/pseuds/SupermanYoosung
Summary: Tori surprises Hajime with a trip to Italy, but the heir has more in store for his boyfriend…
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime
Kudos: 27





	the sweet scent of being with you

“I… Italy?!” Hajime’s voice squeaked in shock, and his hands trembled a little as his fingers gripped the paper plane ticket just handed to him. 

Tori puffed out his chest, hands on his hips, looking extremely proud of himself. “Yes, absolutely~! The amazing Tori Himemiya has booked a four-day trip to Italy for his cute little Hajime~! Of course I’ll be going along, too, and I’ve already reserved first-class on the planes and the best hotels in the area and all our meals!”

“But.. but… Tori, what about idol work--?”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s summer break! Plus, I’ve already talked to Eichi and that Nazuna guy, and they gave the all-clear! I’ve done eeeverything already so that you can have the privilege of taking a few days to relax with me!”

Hajime opened his mouth, then closed it, and his eyes started to water. “Y-You did all this for me…? But, why Italy?”

“Well, not  _ all  _ for you, of course, I’ve gotta have fun too! I’ve always wanted to go to Italy and see Rome and the Colosseum and shop around in the streets too! But we’re not gonna stay in Rome allll the time, that’d be suuuuper boring! Oops--I shouldn’t say anything more, I’ll ruin the surprise~”

“Huh? T-There’s more?!” Poor Hajime almost looked like he was going to faint from shock. “Tori, you didn’t have to do all this…”

Tori pouted a little, puffing out his cheeks. “Of course I did! It’s near our anniversary, too, so it’s double in one! A vacation and a honeymoon!”

“H-Honeymoon?! W-We’re getting married in Italy? But we’re still in highschool--!”

“W--Wait, wait, no, that’s not what I meant, that’s just a joke!” Tori quickly backtracked, reaching out to hold his boyfriend’s shaking hands. “I-I just meant that it’s a trip, just for the two of us… No Yuzuru or anything, either! Though he insisted that some guards travel with us anyway…” Tori looked a tiny bit disgruntled. “But they won’t bother us, I promise! But… even though I did all of this and stuff, if you don’t want to go, I guess I understand…”

Hajime relaxed a little, smiling as Tori’s warm hands surrounded his own. “I’m just… I’m really surprised… I’m really happy, Tori, of course I want to go! I just never expected it, because, you know, my family never had the money to travel, and I could never have asked you to lend me money for anything--”

“But, Hajime, even though you’re a commoner, you have the super awesome Tori as your boyfriend, so you can ask me for anything at all, you know! I just want you to be happy and all… you always work so hard!”

The taller boy blushed a little bit, glancing away in embarrassment. “But you work so hard too, Tori! I’m nothing special…”

“Don’t say that!” Tori cutely pursed his lips. “You’re really really special! You have to be for me to want to date you and even take you to Italy, you know! Come on, Hajime, let’s go to a cafe and I’ll tell you stuff about the first two days… but the last two days are a surprise!” 

Hajime giggled a little bit, letting go of Tori’s hands to tuck the ticket into his pocket. “Okay, okay… but you should let me pay for myself at least.”

“Nope! Not gonna happen!” Tori grinned and reached out yet again, grabbing Hajime’s hand and swinging it between them, the two boys laughing as Tori pulled his boyfriend along.

* * *

  
  


“ _ Now boarding flight 136 to Rome. Everyone on flight 136 to Rome, please line up at the gate.” _

“This is it, Hajime!” Tori bounced excitedly on his toes, pulling his carry-on behind him. “We’re going to Italy!”

“It’s almost a 16 hour flight, though…” Hajime sighed, biting his lip. “And we’re going seven hours behind, so we’re going to be pretty tired the first day… we might want to try to sleep for the latter part of the flight.”

“Pssh, of course, Hajime, I’ve been on a plane before! And we’re going to be in first class, so we’ll have movies and stuff and proper meals and all that! Come on, come on!”

Well, after a lot of hustle and bustle, getting passports checked, and Tori whining about the wait a little, they finally settled into their seats, one beside the other, though with plenty of space between the two chairs. Tori hummed happily, immediately leaning forward and flicking through the mini TV, trying to choose a movie to watch.

Hajime nervously glanced around. It was his first time on a plane, and this was all so new… But for the first few hours, he guessed he would cycle through movies and try to sleep at around the halfway point. Though he wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep… he was so nervous and excited that closing his eyes would be pretty hard. 

Still, after a few hours of movie-watching, Hajime’s eyelids were pretty heavy, and he was struggling to stay awake, even with the adrenaline pumping. Finally, after almost falling asleep during the last movie, he sighed, taking the pillow given by the attendants and tucking it under his head, leaning back in his seat.

“Hajiiiiiiiimeeeee…”

The whining voice made Hajime peek his eye open. “Tori…? What is it?”

“I’m cold and lonelyyyy…” Tori was curled up in his seat as well, but didn’t look happy about it. “I wish we could cuddle…”

Hajime paused. “Well, technically we could, but it’d be a tight squeeze on just one chair--”

“You’re right! Hold on!” Tori excitedly jumped up, grabbing his own pillow and blanket. “I’m coming over!”

“Wait, Tori--” Before Hajime could even think about bringing up the fact that the chairs were definitely not built for two people, Tori had rushed over, curling into his chair and wrapping his arms around Hajime as if he was a big teddy bear.

“Mmmm, much better~ Good thinking, Hajime!” Well, at least they were both pretty small. And even if it was cramped… it was pretty nice, cuddling with his boyfriend like this.

Hajime smiled softly. “Goodnight, Tori… see you in Italy.”

* * *

  
  


“I’m so tired…!” Tori flopped on the hotel bed, groaning dramatically and kicking his feet in the air.

Hajime couldn’t help but give a small giggle anyway. “Well, we did walk around Rome all day… I don’t blame you. I think I have blisters on my feet…”

“I overestimated myself… I just wanna rest tomorrooowww…” Tori’s voice was muffled, whining into a pillow. 

Hajime sat down next to him and gently patted his head. “It’s okay, Tori, we can sleep in a little and take a rest… Then maybe we could go for gelato or something? And… you said we’re taking a car in the evening to… somewhere else, right? You won’t tell me, though…”

Tori gasped excitedly, sitting up again. “Yes! Ooh, I’m so excited! I can’t wait for you to see, it’s something I picked out especially for you--oops! I shouldn’t say any more, I might spoil it…”

Hajime gently brushed a stray hair out of Tori’s face, causing the latter to pout a little. “Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it~ I’ve had a wonderful time so far, Tori! Though… I’m a little concerned about how we’re going to fit all of what you bought in the luggage…” He looked over at the piles of shopping bags currently resting on the floor.

“Ehh, well, if we have to pay extra for another suitcase or two, it’s nothing to me! Besides, what’s the point in going along the shopping sites if we can’t buy anything~? And… the only thing you wanted to buy was those little handmade wooden toys?”

Hajime’s eyes crinkled with his smile, reaching down to the small bag on his side of the bed and pulling out a delicate painted doll, gently adjusting the dress. “I thought my little siblings would like these… I’m kind of worried about them back at home, though... Plus, even though you said you’d buy anything I wanted, I’d feel pretty bad…”

“Awww, come on, I want you to be happy too!” Tori snuggled up to his boyfriend, laying his head in the other’s lap. “But that’s okay~ Where we’re going tomorrow, I’m absolutely sure you’ll want to buy out whole stores!”

“E-Eh?! I-I don’t know if I’d want to do that with anything…!” Hajime squeaked, but still ran his fingers through Tori’s hair, leaning back on the bed to make himself more comfortable. “...I know you’re tired, but we should at least shower and change into pajamas and stuff…”

“...Huh… usually my servants would do that stuff for me.” Tori hummed softly. “It’s one of the times I’ve been on my own, you know? I mean, the guards are down the hall and stuff…”

“...Well, I’ll show you how to turn on the water in this bathroom and stuff, and I’ll pick out your pajamas while you shower…?”

“I’m not a little kid!” Tori whined loudly, but hesitated. “...Though I guess it’d be good if you showed me some stuff…”

Hajime giggled again, carefully untangling himself from his boyfriend so he could go over to the bathroom. “I’m sure you can do everything yourself~! You’re amazing, after all, Tori! I’ll just point out how the shower works!”

Tori smirked, flipping a piece of his hair back. “I am pretty amazing~ I’d probably figure it out myself, buuut… just to humor you, I’ll let you show me what to do!” Let’s just hope and pray that he can figure out the shampoo without getting it in his own eyes.

* * *

  
  


“Assisi?” Hajime stared out the window at the Italian countryside, approaching the aforementioned hill town. “Why Assisi…? I’m not really religious, you know… isn’t this just a city of churches and such…?”

“Of course not! There’s some hidden gems in Assisi that not even the travel guides list, you know!” Tori giggled, bouncing in his seat next to Hajime. “We’ll still have some time before the shops close, so while the guards bring our stuff to the hotel, I’ll show you around the streets!” 

“Really…? I guess it must be something pretty amazing if you wanted to come here just for me…” Hajime blushed a little, peering at the town, seemingly trying to spot this secret treasure from a mile away. “But I trust you, Tori~ I’m sure there’s some pretty neat historical places here, anyway!”

“Mmhmm, but there’s more than that~” Tori grinned, preparing to get out of the car as it pulled up to the town. “Come on, come on!” 

“Eh--?! You’re so excited, Tori!” Hajime laughed, though stumbled a bit as Tori practically yanked him out of the car. “It’s as if this is a surprise for you, not for me--!”

“Okay, okay, close your eyes! I want to lead you there!” Tori placed his hands over Hajime’s eyes. “I want you to be completely and utterly surprised!” 

“Huh?! O-Okay, okay!” Hajime squeezed his eyelids shut, reaching out for Tori’s hands to be guided to this surprise. “I-I’m kind of scared, but… I trust you!”

They walked up the hills, Tori very carefully guiding Hajime up the paths, making sure neither of them tripped on the stone roads, though almost skipping around in excitement. 

“Okay, Hajime… Open your eyes!”

Hajime peeked out from his closed eyes… and gasped loudly, his hands flying to his mouth in surprise. 

In front of him was a painted purple bike, filled to the brim with lavender, the sweet smell reaching his nose and making his heart jump with joy. Not only that, it was parked in front of purple steps, leading down into a little hole-in-the-wall shop… obviously dedicated entirely to lavender. Lavender pouches, perfume, pillows, cross-stitched patterns, pouches designed to look like cats and dogs and all other animals, hanging plants for growing lavender, lavender seeds… a dream for someone like Hajime.

“I-I know you really like lavender, and Assisi is actually known for its lavender shops… this isn’t the only one, there’s quite a few other shops like this! I… I hope you like it, Haji--”

Tori was cut off by Hajime throwing his arms around him, though the latter was almost shaking with joy and tears. “T-Tori… Tori, this is the greatest surprise ever… This is absolutely wonderful…! I love you so, so much…!”

Tori recovered from his surprise fairly quickly, smiling and wrapping his own arms around Hajime. “I love you too, my cute little Hajime… Happy anniversary~!”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii i actually went on a trip to assisi so yes this is accurate and yes the picture is one that i myself took! i personally have a grape & lavender perfume and it smells really nice  
> also feels weird to be in at least two fandoms where i write about someone named 'hajime'. ....
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
